


Sundaes and Black Parades

by minballs



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SISTAR, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emo, High School, IM, Lacrosse, Mean Girls, Multi, Out, Outed, PEASANT, Poor, Prom, Rich - Freeform, Rivalry, Royalty, School, bitch, changkyun - Freeform, high, hyungwon - Freeform, kpop, rival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minballs/pseuds/minballs
Summary: Chae Hyungwon was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He had it all; money, popularity, looks, and talent. He thinks he has the perfect life, until he has a fateful run in with his school's resident scholarship student. It seems Lim Changkyun exists only to turn Hyungwon's perfect world upside down.





	1. A Day in the Life of Royalty

It was just an average day for Chae Hyungwon, high school student.

The maid walked in to wake him at precisely 6:30 a.m., and with a yawn he rose from bed to begin his skincare routine before showering. The swish of his blue silk dressing gown echoed off the marble tiles of the bathroom. He had to pause to admire himself in the mirror. God must have been in a good mood on his birth day to have created such perfection.

Hyungwon smiled at himself, making sure he looked good from every angle before hopping into the shower and starting to wash himself. Soon, the scent of his jasmine body wash was surrounding him. What a relaxing way to start his day. He breathed a pleased sigh before reluctantly turning off the water and climbing out. His maid had laid out a nice pair of of jeans and a black polo for him, which he immediately put on. He really ought to tip her for making him look hot everyday. Wait a minute, what was he talking about? He was hotter than tteokbeokki with or without her. Hyungwon flashed another smile at himself in the mirror before he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mommy, Father. What's on the menu for this morning?" he greeted his parents. His mother smiled at him while his father grunted from behind his newspaper.

Mrs. Chae reached out and moved a stray piece of hair from his forehead. "It's Friday, dear. We're having eggs benedict and rosé." Just as she finished speaking, their personal chef appeared with three plates of the aforementioned meal. Hyungwon hummed in approval, beginning to eat. 

Once everything had been devoured and the dishes cleared, he stood and grabbed his keys to drive to school. His black BMW 335i sat outside, gleaming in the early morning light from being freshly waxed. Hyungwon slid smoothly into the leather seat, inhaling deeply. The serviceman had been thoughtful enough to put in a new air freshener, and it smelled heavenly. Since the sun was out, he decided to drive with the top down today. The warm September wind whipped his freshly bleached hair around, giving his hair a sexy tousled look. 

The crowd of students gathered in the main hall seemed to part as he walked in, calling to mind the image of Moses parting the Red Sea. Chae Hyungwon was the most popular boy in the entire school, and girls swooned at his feet whenever he was near. Guys tried desperately to copy him, wanting to get the same attention that he got. As captain of the lacrosse team, all of the students knew who he was and all of the teachers gave him special treatment. He was without a doubt spoiled. 

"Oppa!"

Hyungwon turned his head to see where the familiar voice had sounded from. His best friend, a fellow senior named Soyou, was hurriedly walking towards him with her high heels clicking loudly against the grubby floor. Soyou was the student body president, and the queen bee of the entire school. She ruled student council with an iron fist, and their peers often compared her to Regina George from Mean Girls. She gave him a perfect smile and offered him her arm to link with. "You look gorgeous this morning. I like the blonde hair."

He smiled in return and hooked his arm through hers, allowing the smaller girl to guide him towards their first class of the day. "I know, right? I decided to take your advice on it. It really does suit me, doesn't it?"

The two continued their chatter as they headed to their class, and the next three periods passed uneventfully. Lunch arrived rather quickly, and the pair began to make their way to their table near the windows. Hyungwon was deeply engrossed in their conversation about whether to go shopping or to go try and be seen by model scouts at the mall when he suddenly crashed into another person. Food from both of their trays went flying, covering both him and the other in various substances. 

"What the hell?!"


	2. A Day in the Life of a Teenage Dirtbag

It was just an average day for Im Changkyun, teenage dirtbag.

His dog Frank walked in to wake him at precisely 8:30 a.m., and with a panicked yelp he rose from bed to sprint into the bathroom. He was late again. The swish of his black flannel pants echoed off the linoleum floor of the bathroom. He had to pause to check and see if he was presentable enough to skip a shower. From the greasy bangs hanging in his face and the newly risen pimples along his jawline, the mirror said no. God must have been drunk on his birth day to have created such trash.

Changkyun groaned as he inspected himself from every angle before he hopped into the shower to vigorously scrub himself. Soon, the scent of his lavender body wash was surrounding him. Well, there were worse ways to start a day. He heaved a sigh before quickly turning off the water and climbing out. There were some black jeans and a hoodie in the pile of laundry on the floor of his bathroom, and since they didn't smell gross to him he pulled them on for school. Maybe no one would notice that he'd worn this for four days in a row. It was Friday anyway, so he'd just do laundry tomorrow. After slapping on some jet black eyeliner he deemed himself at least halfway decent, and he grabbed his ratty messenger bag before heading to the living room.

Payday wasn't for another week, so he helped himself to a bowl of stale Cheerios (dry, of course) and a glass of delicious tap water. It would hold him over until dinner time, at least. His school didn't offer free lunch; it was a private school, and if it hadn't been for Changkyun's straight A's in middle school he wouldn't even be allowed on the premises of the school. 

He glanced at the clock to see what time it was now. 9 am. He was a full hour late now. He might as well take his time. With a wave towards his dog who was sleeping on the broken down sofa, he was out the door. Hopefully his trusty skateboard would hold up until next Friday. He couldn't afford duct tape to fix it just now. At least it wasn't raining right?

The main hall was deserted when Changkyun entered, leaving him alone with only the squeaking of his Converse on the floor to accompany him. His only two friends, a freshman couple, were probably already in class. They hadn't yet learned that the first class of the day didn't really matter all that much. He hummed softly, plopping down on the bench just outside the library doors. There was only an hour or so until his lunch period anyway, so he might as well just wait rather than going to class. Missing one class period wouldn't affect his GPA.

The lunch bell soon rang, and he stood to go sit at the table he usually shared with Dahyun and Nayeon. A strange tapping caught his eye, and upon looking down he noticed that his shoe was untied. Seeing as no one appeared to be around he knelt down to fix it. Out of nowhere, another person collided with him and sent him sprawling out onto the lunchroom floor.

Changkyun immediately scrambled to his feet, ready to give this person a piece of his mind when he noticed the Italian leather shoes that had kicked him in the first place. There was only one student in the school who would be rich enough to be wearing a pair of shoes like that.

Oh shit. Chae Hyungwon.


	3. The Freak and the Turtle Meet

The tension in the air was palpable as Hyungwon and Changkyun stared each other. All noise in the room died down as all eyes turned to them, breath held in anticipation.

Hyungwon and Changkyun stood toe to toe with each other. The spectators surrounding them half expected the former to plow the latter over as if he were nothing. After all, Hyungwon was reasonably athletic and notoriously bad-tempered. Surely Changkyun didn't stand a chance.

His nose wrinkled as if he'd touched something vile. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you freak? I ought to make pay for my dry cleaning, but judging from the looks of it you wouldn't even be able to afford the dirt under my fingernails."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed. "Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you would've seen me, asshole. You're the one who ran into me."

Hyungwon's mouth popped open as the crowd let out a collective gasp. Who did this scrawny little nobody think he was? He was Chae Hyungwon! How dare this kid speak to him in such a manner?

Before Hyungwon could think of a witty comeback, Changkyun was laying into him once more. "And if you're so rich, you should look into maybe buying yourself a new attitude. The one you've got now is kind of shit. Also, I think the words you're looking for are 'I'm sorry.' It's okay though, I forgive you. I know how slow turtles like you can be."

Before Changkyun could continue or Hyungwon started throwing punches, Dahyun darted in between them and slapped a hand over Changkyun's mouth to silence him. "Okay! That's enough! Kyunnie, go sit with Nayeon before you get yourself murdered with a plastic spoon." Grudgingly, he followed the freshman's orders and shuffled away. She turned to face Hyungwon. "He's really sorry, deep down. Well, I mean, he probably is. It's not guaranteed. He's weird."

Hyungwon just scoffed and linked arms with Soyou once more. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. If there's a next time, my father will hear about it."

Dahyun rolled her eyes. "Okay, Malfoy. Go back to soaking up each other's awesome and talking about how awesome you are." With that she headed back to the table she shares with Changkyun and Nayeon. "Oppa, what gives?! Do you have a death wish?! You're not supposed to anger snapping turtles!! They're mean!!"

Changkyun shrugged before stealing the apple slices from Nayeon's tray. "He started it."

Dahyun groaned. "Real mature, Kyunnie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hyungwon sank into his seat with a huff. "Seriously, the nerve of some people. Did you see the way he was acting, noona? Unbelievable." He poked at his Caesar salad with an expression of distaste. "That whole ordeal put me off my lunch."

"My poor dongsaeng," Soyou simpered, hugging his arm. “Maybe you should skip tonight's practice and come hang out with me instead. I could definitely make you feel better." 

Hyungwon shook his head before he pushed away his salad. There was no mistaking her intentions, and it made him just slightly uncomfortable. "No, I need to go to practice. It would be setting a bad example for the other players if their captain doesn't show up at all." The shrill chirp of the bell echoed throughout the room, signaling the end of the lunch period. "Come on, let's go to class."


	4. It Started Out With a Kiss

Changkyun had just entered the locker room right as the lacrosse team was finishing up changing into their uniforms. Most days after school he used the the school's gym equipment to work out. It was a cheap alternative to having to save up for a membership to a legitimate gym, so he wasn't complaining. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he made his way to his usual locker so that he can change clothes and put his backpack away. Unfortunately, it appeared that someone had already put their gym bag into his locker. Frowning slightly, he began to move the other person's things to the bench in the middle of the room. He wasn't trying to be rude or disrespectful, he simply wanted to get the other person's out stuff out of the way so that he could use his own locker. A few of the jocks smirked as they passed by him, but he didn't think anything of it. He looked out of place here, so he could see how it could be kind of funny. With a nonchalant shrug he finished changing.

Hyungwon emerged from the stall he'd been changing his own clothes in when he spotted his belongings laid out on the bench. Funny, he could have sworn that he'd put those in a locker. Locker 221B, to be exact. Oh well, it was a very easy fix. He strolled across the room casually to begin putting everything back, but he ended up stopping short. Where his things had been before rested a pair of dirty black Coverse and a Mayday Parade hoodie. They certainly didn't belong to him, which meant that some stranger had been there and touched his things. Hyungwon shuddered at the very thought before starting to move the other person's things into the locker next door. He was nearly done when Changkyun came around the corner to grab his headphones, eyes widening at the sight of Hyungwon standing there. "Hey, that's my locker!"

Hyungwon regarded the younger male calmly. "No, you seem to be mistaken. This is my locker. Beat it, freak." He made a dismissive waving gesture with his hand towards Changkyun as he slams the metal door shut.

Not one to be deterred easily, Changkyun crossed his arms and begin to tap his foot irately. "Yeah, but see, this is my locker because I use it everyday. I know you think you're entitled to anything and everything anyone owns ever, but you need to back off. I called dibs. Dibs is sacred. It's almost as sacred as a pinky swear!"

Hyungwon had zoned out somewhere near the halfway point of Changkyun's speech, far too captivated by the sophomore's features. Now that he thought about it, Changkyun was kind of cute. He was far cuter than Soyou in Hyungwon's opinion, but that wasn't something he had to admit out loud. Something about the way his red lips moved while those darkly outlined eyes held him in place with their sharp gaze....

At the word dibs Hyungwon was yanked from his thoughts, and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "You can call dibs on me, freak. I give you permission." No sooner had the words left his mouth than he started to blush a deep red. He wished for death in that moment. Dark eyes turned down to the ground, avoiding the other's startled gaze. "Um...what? I didn't say anything. You said it." He tried to step around Changkyun.

Hyungwon's statement had certainly caught Changkyun by surprise, and he wasn't really quite sure of where to proceed from here. "Are you...Chae Hyungwon, are you flirting with me?" he asked incredulously as he stared up at the other. "What the-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off quickly as he felt a sudden weight against his lips. Hyungwon had been overcome by a surge of impulsiveness, and so he'd closed the gap between them to steal the kiss from Changkyun before he could lose his nerve. He, Chae Hyungwon, was kissing a boy.

Changkyun was pissed, but something about Hyungwon's soft lips seemed to melt him just a little. Despite his attempts to draw up hatred for this guy, butterflies began to stir in the bottom of his stomach. He had never kissed someone before; as far as first kisses went, this could be a lot worse than it actually was. Eventually he gave in, and he leaned in a little while allowing his eyes to fall closed. He could only hope that Hyungwon didn't see it fit to break his jaw when he came to his senses.

Hyungwon was a little too dazed to even remotely consider beating Changkyun up at the moment. Sure, he's kissed people before, but never a man. This was a whole new experience for him, and as hesitant to admit as he was it just felt right. The girls were nice, but this was an entirely new emotion altogether. Was this what people called desire? Maybe if they stayed like this a bit longer...

The door to the locker room banged open, and the pair leapt apart as if they'd been struck by lightning. Luckily for them, where they were stood was hidden from view of the entry door thanks to the way the lockers were lined up in neat rows leading back to the showers. Hyungwon looked at Changkyun with slightly panicked eyes. "I didn't see you here, got it? And that never happened." Before Changkyun could reply, Hyungwon had grabbed his bag full of lacrosse equipment and fled out the door to the field. 

Changkyun sighed softly as he touched his slightly swollen lips, looking a bit wistfully towards the door. "You could've at least asked me for my number, asshole..."

 

 

A//N: I asked my girlfriend to name this chapter and she named it after the song we had our first kiss to. It seemed extremely fitting ^^;;


	5. How Did It End Up Like This?

"He's totally gay!"  
"There's no way that he's gay! He's always hanging around with Soyou, they've totally got to be doing each other!"

Changkyun looked up from where he's sat at Dahyun's table, trying to do their group project together. She was too busy arguing with Nayeon over some boy's sexuality to be bothered with helping him. From Dahyun's shouted rebuttals, it seemed she was thoroughly convinced that whoever it was had to be 100% straight. He rolled his eyes and sets down the glitter glue pen he'd been using to outline the title of their poster. Biology would have to wait for now. "Dahyun, you couldn't even tell when Nayeon was trying to make out with you. Your gaydar is broken. Who are you even talking about?"

Dahyun and Nayeon exchange glances for a moment. Ever since he'd had the run-in with their subject in the cafeteria a few weeks back, it had seemed like a somewhat touchy subject. However, if they didn't tell him Changkyun would get suspicious. After a brief game of rock, paper, scissors Nayeon looks over at their friend. "Chae Hyungwon."

"H-hyungwon?" Changkyun swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Shit. Did they know. "Hyungwon is....he's...hot?" Fuck, wrong word. They definitely knew now.

Dahyun squealed and leapt to her feet. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE TURTLE BOY!!" She clapped her hands while she jumped up and down excitedly. "NOW WE HAVE TO FIND OUT SO WE CAN HOOK THE TWO OF YOU UP! IT'LL BE LIKE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!"

Changkyun had gone tomato red by this point, and he silently prayed for death as he hid behind their poster. Maybe Dahyun would get distracted by the sparkly purple mitochondria he'd drawn and drop the subject. No such luck.

"Ooh, we could get him to ask you to Homecoming! OR YOU COULD ASK HIM!!" She was tapping a finger against her chin as she thinks about this. "What do you think, jagiya?"

"I think you need to calm down. You just swore that Hyungwon wasn't even gay," Nayeon replied with a light chuckle, moving to get herself a glass of water. 

Dahyun, on the other hand, was staring Changkyun down like a cat stalking a mouse. She slowly scooted closer, tugging their project from his hands and tossing it aside. "Does that mean you think he might be gay? Or at least bi? I've heard all rich boys are gay in secret and hire boyfriemds." Changkyun moved to pick up the posterboard, only to be blocked by the girl in front of him. "Would you stop it?? It's a Friday! Forget the homework, nerd. We've got more important things to focus on right now!"

Nayeon made her way back over to the pair and sat down across the table from Changkyun. "Jagiya, calm down. How do you even know Changkyunnie oppa likes boys? He's never told us, you've just assumed."

Dahyun hesitated for only half a second before yanking up her tshirt to expose her rather ample chest to Changkyun. "Oppa, does this do anything for you? Answer quickly, it's cold in here."

If Changkyun's face had been red before, it was nearly purple now. "Dahyun, I'm gay! I'm gay! Put them away!" he practically shouted, shielding his eyes. "Have you no shame woman?!"

Dahyun grinned and pulled her shirt back down to cover herself again. "I'm not embarrassed. The only two people here are my girlfriend and my best friend, so what's there to be shy about?" Nayeon blew her a kiss from behind Changkyun with a grin. Changkyun, meanwhile, looked like he's ready to melt into the floor. 

"But how do we know if Hyungwon is actually gay?" Dahyun went back to her lively debate with Nayeon. Changkyun sat back and listened, half amused and half mortified. It was almost as if he were invisible as the two argued back and forth about his crush and his theoretical future romantic life. Finally, he can't take it anymore and he leaps to his feet. 

"Guys, shut up!!" 

Dahyun and Nayeon turned to look at him, startled by his outburst. Changkyun was normally a fairly quiet person, and so he probably had something important to say judging by his sudden outburst. His cheeks began to redden a bit as he cleared his throat. "W-well, well, um...well...we kind of...put our lips together? After lacrosse practice one day?"

Dahyun's answering shriek could have shattered glass. "YOU KISSED CHAE HYUNGWON, RESIDENT RICH FUCKBOY, AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, CHANGKYUNNIE!! YOU BURIED THE LEAD!!"

He groaned and hid his face in his hands. He should've just finished the poster on mitochondria.

Dahyun grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him a little. "Oppa, what happened? Was it good? Did he taste like champagne and caviar? Were his lips soft? Did he confess? Did you confess? Are you dating? DO I HAVE TO HAVE A NEW OTP?!"

Nayeon pouted in the corner. "I thought we were your OTP?" she asked quietly.

Dahyun dismissively waved a hand in Nayeon's general direction. "Irregardless! I need details, Oppa!"

Changkyun held up his hands as if to fend her off. "I'd tell you if you'd let me get a word in edgewise! Jeez, you're like a chipmunk on cocaine laced energy drinks."

Dahyun fell silent, nodding for him to talk. He took a deep breath before starting in. "It was really good. He smells like Fahrenheit cologne, and he has this honey lip balm...and no, we aren't dating. Nothing got confessed. We were arguing over who had the right to use a specific locker and the tension built and we kind of just...did it."

Dahyun grinned slowly. "So you know now we have to get you together. Nayeon, fire up the social media accounts!"

Changkyun groanned and flopped down face first onto the carpet. Why him?


	6. It Was Only A Kiss

Hyungwon sighed deeply as he sank low into the jasmine scented bubbles of his bath. After the past few weeks he'd had following the surprise kiss with Changkyun, he hadn't been able to clear his mind. Despite not having anymore contact with the underclassman since then, Changkyun seemed to be haunting him. The memory was always there at the back of his mind, tantalizing him. His piercing gaze seemed to have branded Hyungwon's very soul, and if he tried hard enough he could imagine the soft weight of Changkyun's lips pressing down on his own. Another sigh of frustrated exhaustion slipped its way out of him. There's no way that this could be normal. Maybe Changkyun was secretly a witch who had done some weird voodoo ritual on him to ruin his life. Guys didn't think about other guys this way unless they had some kind of mental illness, right? That's what his parents had always told him, anyway, and in church he'd learned that it was a grave sin for a man to think of another man in the way that he was supposed to think of a woman.

So why was it happening to him?

Hyungwon allowed his eyes to fall closed, letting images of the kiss flash behind them. At least he was safe inside of his mind. No one would be able to read his thoughts, so he was free to indulge himself for the time being. Daydreams began to form, daydreams of what it might be like if Changkyun were his, daydreams of what it might be like to hold him, daydreams of what it might be like to date him, to kiss him and touch him openly...

The telltale beginnings of an odd warmth began to stir in the depths of his belly, and to his chagrin he realized that his thoughts had triggered an uncalled for erection. Somehow, that annoying little freak had mananged to work his way up under Hyungwon's skin. A blush began to spread across Hyungwon's cheeks, giving him a lovely rosy glow. Maybe all he needed to get rid of these thoughts for good was to jerk one out. It couldn't hurt to try.

After several moments of going back and forth with himself on whether he should or not, Hyungwon decided it might just be best to get it out of his system so that he could go back to carrying on life as usual. After all, he was already in the bath so that it wouldn't make a mess, and his parents were on holiday in Monaco so he wouldn't be caught. The staff might overhear, but they knew better than to tattle to his parents. There wouldn't be a more opportune moment than this one right now. His hand was shaking slightly as he reaches down to grasp his stiff member.

Even though it was his own hand, Hyungwon flinched a bit anyway. He wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot, but masturbation had never really done anything for him and he doubted that would change now. Still, he was determined to try and get rid of whatever it was Changkyun had done to distract him so much. There were other methods of getting to orgasm, but to say that Hyungwon found the very idea of them unpleasant and slightly disgusting would be to put things lightly. Forcing himself to relax, he administered a few slow strokes. It felt as dull and uninteresting as he had expected. Something was left to be desired. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the baby pink cap of his bottle of baby oil captured his attention. The idea formed rapidly in his head, and before he had even realized what he was doing he had reached over and retrieved it from the counter beside his tub. He'd read somewhere that it made a good makeshift lube as long as condoms weren't involved, and condoms definitely wouldn't be involved in this. The pink tint to his cheeks intensified to a deep red while he applied a couple of drops of the oil to his fingertips. He was getting himself off to the idea of a guy anyway, so he might as well go all or nothing on this.

Only seconds later, he found himself staring at his slickened fingers as if waiting for them to gain autonomy and do the deed for him. He was completely clueless as to how he was supposed to do any of this. Was he supposed to just shove them up there? That's what everyone on TV and in movies all did. Just the idea of putting something inside of himself made his heart start to race with a thrilling kind of fear. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but more of the kind of bracing exhilaration that came with trying something new and exciting. He took a deep breath before he moved his hand downward, prodding himself a bit until he finds his entrance. The sensation caught him a bit off guard, and he exhaled sharply. The tight ring of muscle tensed involuntarily, and he had to convince himself that no one was going to catch him before he made himself relax again. Working the first finger in proved to be a challenge, even with the aid of the oil, and a whimper bubbled up in his throat from the slight burn of the forced stretch. He was only one finger in, and yet it felt like an entire fist. "How the fuck do people do this?" he asked loud through gritted teeth, making an attempt to wiggle his finger. To his surprise, his body seemed to have relaxed on its own and made it easier for him to move around more. Curiously he introduced a second finger. This one felt more pleasurable, and he had the sudden thought that he'd one day like to be filled to the brim by something (or someone). 

Hyungwon was adjusting well and had grown used to having his fingers inside of himself when he attempted to thrust them just to see what other kinds of sensations he might be able to produce. Almost as if he knew to do it on instinct, a moan rumbled deep in his throat and echoed off the marbled walls of the bathroom. By this point he didn't care if the staff heard him indulging in his own body or not; oddly, he felt liked he wanted them to hear. One moan turned into two, then three, and soon melded into a constant stream of desperate noises. The heat in his belly coiled tighter with each tiny movement. He added a third now, and nearly screamed as his fingertips brushed that magical bundle of nerves inside of him. It was instantly addictive, and he adjusted his aim so that he could continue to abuse that spot over and over again. It seemed to have a drugging effect, and he felt as if he were floating in a sea of pleasure.

The orgasm came effortlessly, a first for him, and in his current state he mewled, "Changkyunnie! Changkyunnie harder!" It didn't even register that he'd cried the other's name out, and as if granting his own wish he began to add more and more pressure before he came into the now lukewarm bathwater. A pleasant shiver of heat slid down his spine as he removed his fingers in a daze before he slumped back against the tub, his breath coming in short pants and ragged pants. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, Hyungwon whispered to himself, "Jesus....I need to kiss him again."


	7. Cheongdam Marketplace

Changkyun was less than pleased about Nayeon and Dahyun dragging him along to their weekly market trip on his one day off. It was a Saturday no less, and the establishment would be bustling with far too many people for his liking. He fidgeted uncomfortably as they boarded the bus to their destination and picked a seat in the back so that they can all sit together. "Dahyunnie, really, I don't need anything. Why couldn't you just let me sleep in?"

Dahyun giggled and ruffled his hair, eliciting a disgruntled groan from him. "Oppa, have you been to your house? You have, like, a bottle of water and three graham crackers! That's sad, even for a peasant like you."

Changkyun rolled his eyes. Because of how he'd been rushed out of bed and out the door that morning, he hadn't had the time to apply his usual copious amounts of black eyeliner or to straighten his hair. The latter now hung in blonde waves that he would periodically bat away from his eyes. "Just because I don't roll around in money like you and everyone else at school doesn't mean I'm a peasant. Some of us don't have parents to buy us everything our little hearts could ever desire, you know. Some of us actually have to work for a living.

Dahyun just laughed off his crankiness and turned to talk to Nayeon instead. Changkyun groaned again and slumped lower into the hard plastic seat. Girls were weird.

Cheongdam Market was a large 10-floor building, with each floor and the rooftop holding row upon row of stalls. The space was loud as vendors called out to advertise their wares while consumers ambled along leisurely and occasionally paused to converse with one another. The colors and the lights all seemed too bright, making the market seem like it was straight from a television show. Anything and everything anyone could ever want could be found here.

Changkyun shifted anxiously between the girls as Dahyun handed him and Nayeon two humongous shopping bags she'd brought along. Nayeon leaned over to speak to him while Dahyun began to ramble off her plan of action for the day. "Don't panic, Oppa. We'll stick with you. Usually what we do is start at the rooftop and work our way through each floor. Groceries are groundfloor, so we always get those last. Doing it that way keeps them fresher than if we got them first."

He smiled gratefully at Nayeon before the pair were herded toward the elevators to go to the top floor. "Alright team! Let's go go go! I heard theyre giving out free ice cream today!"

Changkyun couldn't help but to smile to himself as he follows. Maybe hanging out with them would be good for him after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of the market, Hyungwon entered with his family's personal chef and her assistant. The pair were busily planning out a menu for the upcoming week while he just looked around in wonder. The last time he'd been grocery shopping with Chef Lee he'd been 7, which meant it'd been 10 years at the least. The only reason he'd come today was because he needed a distraction from his thoughts, and since his two options were this or hanging out with Soyou, he'd opted for the former. Soyou was one of his best friends, but he just couldn't discuss Changkyun with her. Her solution would probably be to have Changkyun expelled, and that was the last thing he wanted. A vendor calling out for free samples caught his attention and shifted his thoughts to food, and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Chef, it's honeydew! That's my favorite! Can I try the honeydew? Or can we buy some honeydew?" He picked up one of the samples, offering the worker a smile in thanks. The girl blushed a little and gave him a bow. "Do you think they sell honeydew bubble tea here? That's the best kind."

Chef Lee couldn't hold back her laugh as she watched Hyungwon trying to make his little melon cube last more than two bites. A mother hen type of woman, she'd practically raised Hyungwon alongside her own son. She'd worked for the Chae family for just over 20 years, and when Hyungwon's parents decided that they were simply too busy to take time off to raise their son she'd stepped in to care for him. His parents were thrilled to not have to hire a nanny for him. Even now when she looked at Hyungwon and her son, she saw two toddlers that were always underfoot and playing drums with her good pots. In all honesty, she probably loved Hyungwon more than his own mother did. "Why don't you and Minhyuk go and find some bubble tea? I can handle the shopping on my own."

A sunshine-filled smile lit up her assistant's face. Once he'd grown old enough, his mother had insisted that she needed a helper in the kitchen so that the Chae family had to let him continue living there with Chef Lee and his de facto little brother. As a child he'd begged his mother for a sibling, but as a divorced woman Chef Lee always told him not to get his hopes up. It was just a stroke of luck that Hyungwon had been born, giving Minhyuk the brother he'd always wanted. Without hesitation he grabbed Hyungwon by the hand and took off, weaving in and out of stalls. "Come on, Hyungwonnie!"

Hyungwon followed along with an equally excited smile, letting Minhyuk lead him. If there was anyone he was closer to than Soyou, it was Minhyuk. They had no secrets between each other, and growing up they'd done everything together. Chef Lee had been granted a bonus salary for her double duty as cook and nanny, and so on Sundays the trio had often gone on trips to the zoo and aquarium together. They stopped when Minhyuk turned 18 just as Hyungwon entered high school and had to get a job, but despite this they hadn't grown apart in the slightest. "Hyung, what's your favorite kind of bubble tea? It's mango, isn't it?"

Minhyuk shrugged his slender shoulders as he slowed his pace a bit. "I switch back and forth between mango and green tea. I can't get green tea all the time though, because Kihyunnie steals it. And if I get mango, Hoseokkie steals it!"

Hyungwon's eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion. "Kihyunnie and Hoseokkie? Who're they? Are those the names of your dogs?"

Minhyuk let out a laugh that would melt even the iciest of hearts. "No, silly! My boyfriends, Kihyun and Hoseok. You haven't met them yet."

Hyungwon was taken aback by the word 'boyfriend' being used in plural. Was it possible to have two boyfriends at once? Minhyuk didn't strike him as the cheating type...

Concerned, he tugged lightly at Minhyuk's sleeve. "Hyung, you're faithful right? You're not cheating on these poor boys behind their backs are you?"

Now Minhyuk looked offended. "Oh goodness no! Why would I do that? That hurts people! No, it's called polyamory. You can date more than one person, and as long as all parties are okay then it's okay! All three of us are dating each other and it's nice." He finally located a bubble tea vendor and goes to buy their drinks. "What about you, Hyungwonnie? Have you found a girlfriend yet?"

Hyungwon bit down on his lip anxiously, debating. He didn't have to specify if it was a girl or not, right? "Well...there is this one. H- I mean, she has this pretty black hair, and these amazing eyes that she always outlines with a lot of eyeliner. I think she's in the poetry club? Or maybe it's creative writing? I get those two mixed up sometimes. Her name is Changkyun. She's younger than me, but it's cute. She's cute."

Minhyuk smiled as he handed Hyungwon his drink. "Have you confessed to her? I think it'd be cute if you did! Does Soyou know?"

At the mention of Soyou, Hyungwon nearly choked. "No! God, no. She cannot know, do you understand me? Soyou isn't allowed. This is our secret."

Minhyuk nodded solemnly, seeming to sense the urgency behind his words. "Okay, Hyungwonnie, I won't tell. So, poetry club? That's interesting. I always thought you would be into some of your teammates."

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Hyungwon's lips. "What do you mean? Of course I like girls! Girls are the best."

Minhyuk tilted his head a little bit. "You're as transparent as a ghost, you know."

Hyungwon was about to give a sarcastic reply when he froze, eyes going wide like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, no. Oh no. Hyung, hide me, Changkyun is here!"

Sure enough, Changkyun had gone to buy himself bubble tea as well and was now standing mere feet away from the other two boys. Minhyuk followed Hyungwon's line of sight, and a look of understanding dawned on his face. "That's Changkyun? He's so cute! Wait here, I got this!" Before Hyungwon could grab him, Minhyuk had slipped away and was approaching Changkyun. Hyungwon could only stand and watch with the sinking feeling that his impending doom was quickly coming for him.


End file.
